


Jordan

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Death, Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble dedicata a Jordan.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Testo: Riflesso Cantanti: Colonna sonora Mulan





	Jordan

Jordan

Guardami, non potrei sembrare una sposa mai   
O una buona figlia   
Ma lo so, questo ruolo non mi va[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1)

Jordan incise la carne del cadavere con il bisturi, sentiva l’elastico della mascherina premerle contro la carne. Il petto del cadavere era aperto, si potevano vedere le ossa della cassa toracica sporche di sangue, le membra rosate, gli organi interni afflosciati su loro stessi.

“Era una buona figlia e si era appena sposata. Non può!” sentì strillare da fuori la voce di una donna.

“Si calmi e venga con me!” udì rispondere la voce di Mahesh. 

Cavanaugh alzò il capo e si specchiò nel vetro davanti a lei.

< Non potrei sembrare mai una sposa o una buona figlia, ma quel ruolo nemmeno mi va > pensò, sentendo una fitta al cuore.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1) Testo: Riflesso Cantanti: Colonna sonora Mulan

 


End file.
